


Dynasty

by MoirStilinski



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoirStilinski/pseuds/MoirStilinski
Summary: Tessa is the heir to the American throne, Scott is the heir to the Canadian throne.They've been engaged their whole lives with one rule to follow political matters always come before matters of the heart.Or the Modern Royalty AU that's been stuck in my head for a while.





	Dynasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> So this idea was running through my head for quite some time now, if you watch Reign it will be like Francis and Mary's Relationship about how you deal with your feelings while taking your responsabilities towards your country it's abouit the heart vs the head.
> 
> I can't believe I'm writing bout real poeple but oh well.

_2014_  
Scott always loved the green in her eyes.  
He loved it when he made her laugh with one of his infamous bad jokes and they would twinkle with amusement or when they would dance and they would darken , fiery with passion or right after he kissed her the first time,hidden underneath a table in the middle of a ball , aged 14 and they would shine with an unknown emotion. Yeah , Scott always loved the green in her eyes but right now, sat on her bed, holding her while tears roll down her cheeks he thinks he has never loathed anything more than the green in her eyes when they're filled with grief.  
Suddenly she looks up to him and he knows that whatever she will say next will break his heart.  
"I knew it was too good to be true" she whispers. He wipes her tears away softly with his thumb .

  
_"We can't get married"_ she says in a barely audible broken voice.

  
She hides her face in the crook of his neck and he desperately wants to reassure her, to tell her everything will work out in the end but as she's shivering in his arms, he realizes he's crying too.

  
_1997_

_  
_ The Virtues were everything a royal family should be, Kate and Jim were poised, elegant and always did what was best for the United States, on the 17th of May 1989 they provided the only thing the kingdom was lacking: an heir. Tessa became Kate and Jim's biggest pride, she was beautiful with her light brown hair and her sparkling green eyes but more than that she grew up to become a smart and driven little girl. The American poeple fell in love with her right away, Kate was convinced that she would make the perfect ruler when the time would come. Her precious Tessa was seven when the country was faced with a financial crisis, they thought they could handle it by themselves at first but they finally faced the truth and turned to their closest ally for help: Canada.

  
They always got along with the Moirs, they were warm,welcoming,kindhearted and powerful. They decided to forge an alliance both economical and political, to make sure that this alliance will be fruitful they decided to seal it with an engagement.  
When the time will come Tessa would marry the heir to the Canadian throne, Kate really hoped that she did the right thing both for her _country_ and her _daughter._  
A month later Kate and Jim took the hardest decision of their lives and decided that Tessa would move to Ottawa with the Moirs so she could grow up with their son Scott. Kate wanted to prevent her daughter from spending her life with a stranger even if it meant that she would have to watch her grow from afar.  
Tessa understood a lot of things at 7 years old, she knew that she wasn't a typical kid, that's why her parents were always busy, that's why she had to attend boring adult events and smile politely the entire night. What little Tessa didn't understand was the word engagement, all she knew is that she would no longer live with her family and she wanted to burst in tears but she didn't want to disappoint her parents so she remained calm on their way to Canada.

 

Alma was very nice thought Tessa she was very welcoming and did everything to make her feel at home right away. Her parents will stay the week to help her adjust and then she will be left here, _alone_.  
The night of her arrival a ball was held, Tessa wore an emeral green dress, she felt good in it it reminded her of a tutu and dancing was her safe place. Her mother took her hand and tried to make her feel comfortable as she was surrounded by the richest Canadian families lacking any familiar faces.

  
That's the night she met Scott, it wasn't like her favorite disney movie, no love at first sight but he seemed nice and had the kindest look she had ever seen and a beautiful smile too.  
She noticed right away how Scott was different from her,he was full of energy, loud and easygoing while she was calm, collected and painfully shy but it didn't matter because gradually things became less awkward between them he even made her laugh a few times.

  
"My mom says we should dance" says Scott while holding out his hand for her "only if you want to" he quickly adds.

She's pretty sure she's blushing right now but she takes his hand anyway because nothing seems to ground her like dancing.  
While they're dancing he looks straight into her eyes and asks her

"How old are you again?"  
"Seven" she answers without missing a beat  
"I'm nine, you're so tiny" he says with a cocky smile  
"I'm not!"  
"You are. I like your dress by the way"  
She smiles a bit at that.  
"Thanks your shirt is pretty" she says looking at their feet moving in sync  
"Thanks kiddo"  
She raises her head in a sharp move "Hey we're only two years apart"  
"Whatever kiddo" he says with a sweet smile.  
And she will never admit that the nickname makes her feel at home somehow. Suddenly with his hand in hers she thinks that maybe she's got a friend in him and maybe just maybe she won't be _alone_.

  
_2014_

  
Here, crying in his arms, sat on her bed that's all Tessa can think about. Home isn't Washington DC where she was born or Ottawa where she grew up, _Scott_ is home. And she can help but cry a little harder when she thinks about leaving her safe place, her best friend and build herself a life without him.

  
_And it all fell down, it all fell down,it all fell down..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it leave a comment I would appreciate the feedback!  
> Also I'm french so I'm sorry if there's some mistakes.


End file.
